Say It!
by Viselle
Summary: Kuharap akulah cintamu, kuharap kau milikku Ini bukan perasaan yang tiba-tiba, rasa ini sudah ada sejak lama Hanya saja, aku baru menyadarinya Dan aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk fanfiksi saya)

…

 **Say it**

 _(Rukia side)_

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Jika aku tak ada di hatimu, apalah dayaku._

...

Rintik-rintik hujan terakhir masih membasahi kala Rukia turun dari bus. Bungsu Kuchiki itu segera memasang tudung jaketnya dan bergegas menelusuri trotoar. Ia berjalan cepat di bawah hujan yang mulai mereda. Langkahnya baru berhenti saat ia berada di depan sebuah _coffeeshop._ Perlahan didorongnya salah satu pintu ganda kafe itu. Seorang pramusaji berpakaian hitam-putih menyambutnya, menawarkan kursi kosong yang segera ia jawab dengan gelengan kepala, dan menunjuk seorang pemuda yang duduk sendirian di sudut kafe. Pramusaji itu mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Rukia lewat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujar Rukia sembari melepaskan jaket dan duduk. Namun, ia tidak mendapat balasan dari si pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu begitu khusyuk menatap keluar lewat dinding kaca.

"Oi, Ichigo." Rukia memanggil. Tetapi pemuda itu seperti tuli akan sekitarnya.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia meninggikan suaranya, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Pemuda yang ia panggil tak jua menoleh, sedang orang lain di sekitar mereka memandang Rukia dengan sorot penasaran.

Kali ketiga Rukia tak langsung menggunakan suaranya untuk mendapat perhatian sulung Kurosaki itu. Gadis delapan belas tahun itu berdiri, mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati meja, tangan kanannya terulur ke telinga kiri Ichigo, lalu ia berteriak sekuat tenaga di telinga pemuda itu, "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo tersentak dari lamunannya. "Tidak usah teriak juga aku dengar!" serunya sengit sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya.

"Dengar apanya," sahut Rukia. "Aku berkali-kali memanggilmu, tapi kau tak mengacuhkanku."

"Eh?" Ichigo menatapnya bingung.

"Kalau tak percaya tanya saja orang-orang," ujar Rukia.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo. "Aku tadi ..." Ia menggantung kalimatnya, malu mengakui apa yang ia tadi lakukan pada Rukia.

"Melamun?" Rukia membantu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Rukia bertanya. Seperti biasa ia selalu peduli pada Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa ada," ujar Rukia, "kalau tidak keningmu tidak akan berkerut seperti itu." Tak ada sedikit pun tentang pemuda itu yang luput dari perhatiannya.

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Sudut-sudut mulutnya terangkat sedikit membentuk senyum kecil. Rukia memerhatikannya, berusaha menduga-duga apa yang membuat pemuda yang dikenalnya sejak berumur sepuluh tahun itu terlihat begitu senang.

"Hey, kau melamun lagi," tegur Rukia. Mata violetnya memandang Ichigo khawatir. "Ada apa?"

Ichigo membuang pandangannya keluar. Pemuda itu terlihat ragu membagi apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan Rukia.

"Kadang lebih baik membaginya, daripada menyimpan semuanya sendiri," ujar Rukia santai sembari melambai ke pramusaji untuk memesan segelas cokelat hangat dan sepotong bronis keju. Ia tidak mau memaksa, meski sebenarnya ia begitu penasaran.

Pandangan Ichigo beralih, dan kini menatap Rukia, menetap di mata violet itu begitu lama, membuat wajah Rukia memerah dan akhirnya memutus kontak mata itu.

"Bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada seorang gadis kalau aku menyukainya?"

Ichigo bertanya sesaat kemudian. Pertanyaan pemuda itu membuat jantung Rukia serasa diremas. Ichigo menyukai gadis lain, bukan dirinya. Ternyata tahun-tahun persahabatan di antara mereka tak mampu menumbuhkan rasa cinta di hati pemuda itu untuknya.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, perlahan mata violet Rukia kembali pada Ichigo.

 _Sejak kapan Ichigo jatuh cinta, dan pada siapa?_

Mulut mungilnya terbuka, hendak menyuarakan pertanyaannya namun urung. Akhirnya ia berdeham. "Katakan langsung ke orangnya," ujarnya. Siapa pun gadis beruntung itu tidak ada bedanya. Pada akhirnya ia tetap akan patah hati.

"Ayo kita praktekkan." Ichigo berkata penuh semangat, tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dalam hatinya.

Rukia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah," ujarnya parau.

Ichigo melipat tangannya di atas meja. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu serius saat menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Aku menyukaimu." Kata-kata itu terucap dengan yakin dan mantap.

Rukia merasakan wajahnya memanas, rona merah muda perlahan merayapi pipi seputih saljunya. Andai kata-kata itu benar ditujukan untuknya pasti ia akan jadi gadis paling berbahagia di dunia hari ini. Tetapi kata-kata itu, perasaan itu, kesungguhan itu, bukan untuknya. "Aku juga menyukaimu." Rukia berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, walau sesungguhnya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menangis.

"Sekarang pergilah, temui gadis itu, dan katakan padanya." Ia menyemangati Ichigo, meski di dalam hatinya sebuah luka besar dan dalam baru saja tertoreh.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Aku baru saja melakukannya."

Rukia ternganga. Matanya menatap tak berkedip pada Ichigo. "Kau—"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, Rukia. Dan kau sudah bilang kau juga menyukaiku."

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu lagi." Dengan cepat Ichigo memotong kata-katanya. Senyuman masih tidak meninggalkan wajah pemuda jingga itu.

"Siapa bilang aku mau menarik kata-kataku," sahut Rukia sembari memalingkan muka.

Dari sudut matanya, Rukia dapat melihat Ichigo menyeringai. "Baguslah, karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Saat memandang Ichigo, entah mengapa Rukia merasa selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari pria itu.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca drabble ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk fanfiksi saya)

…

 **Say it**

 _(Ichigo side)_

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Kuharap akulah cintamu, kuharap kau milikku_

 _Ini bukan perasaan yang tiba-tiba, rasa ini sudah ada sejak lama_

 _Hanya saja, aku baru menyadarinya_

 _Dan aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi_

...

Ichigo menyaksikan rintik-rintik hujan terakhir dari balik dinding kaca kafe tempatnya menunggu. Jalanan yang tadinya sepi kini mulai dipadati kembali oleh pejalan kaki. Ia berharap salah satu pejalan kaki itu adalah orang yang ia tunggu. Gadis yang sejak bertahun silam selalu berada di sekitarnya, seorang teman, sahabat, namun tak lagi kini dapat ia anggap seperti itu. Entah sejak kapan perasaannya berubah. Ah, bukan berubah, lebih tepatnya berkembang. Ia tak lagi menganggap gadis itu sahabat, melainkan seseorang yang lebih dari itu. Seseorang yang ia harapkan menjadi miliknya.

Ichigo begitu asyik memikirkan gadisnya sehingga tak sadar jika gadis yang ia pikirkan itu kini berada di depannya. Andai bukan karena seruan nyaring di telinganya, ia pasti tidak akan bangun dari lamunanya.

"Tidak usah teriak juga aku dengar!" serunya sengit sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya. Ia memelototi gadis berambut hitam legam itu tanda tidak menyukai apa yang diperbuat gadis itu.

"Dengar apanya." Gadis itu menyahut. "Aku berkali-kali memanggilmu, tapi kau tak mengacuhkanku."

"Eh?" Ichigo menatap bingung pada gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"Kalau tak percaya tanya saja orang-orang." Rukia mengedikkan bahu.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo. "Aku tadi ..." Ia menggantung kalimatnya, malu mengakui bahwa tadi ia melamun.

"Melamun?" Rukia membantu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas topik ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Rukia bertanya. Seperti biasa gadis itu selalu peduli padanya. Perhatian itu selalu membuat hatinya hangat.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa ada," ujar Rukia, "kalau tidak keningmu tidak akan berkerut seperti itu."

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Sudut-sudut mulutnya terangkat sedikit membentuk senyum kecil. Tak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari Rukia. Gadis itu begitu mengenalnya. Selalu tahu saat ada sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi apakah gadis itu bisa menebak perasaannya juga? Apakah ia tahu yang ia rasakan saat menatap mata violet itu? Saat melihat senyuman itu?

"Hey, kau melamun lagi," tegur Rukia. "Ada apa?" Suara lembut mengalun dari bibir bungsu Kuchiki itu.

Ichigo membuang pandangannya keluar. Merasa lemah saat melihat tatapan lembut di mata violet itu. Sekali lagi berpikir apakah ia harus mengatakannya pada Rukia atau tidak. Dan kalau ia mengatakannya bagaimana tanggapan Rukia. Apa yang terjadi jika ia tidak mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan? Masihkah mereka dapat berteman jika itu terjadi?

Ia mendesah. Semuanya menjadi sulit setelah hatinya berubah. Rasa kasih kepada sahabat yang dulu ia miliki, kini bermetamorfosa menjadi rasa cinta yang menggebu.

"Kadang lebih baik membaginya, daripada menyimpan semuanya sendiri," ujar Rukia sembari melambai ke pramusaji untuk memesan segelas cokelat hangat dan sepotong bronis keju.

Pandangan Ichigo beralih ke Rukia, menetap di mata violet milik sang gadis begitu lama, hingga akhirnya Rukia memutus kontak mata itu. _Aku tak bisa menyimpan perasaan ini selamanya,_ pikirnya sambil tetap memandangi Rukia.

 _Katakan dan hadapi apa yang terjadi._ Setelah menguatkan hati Ichigo berkata, "Bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada seorang gadis kalau aku menyukainya?"

Mata violet Rukia kembali pada Ichigo. Melebar, tak percaya. Mulut mungilnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun urung. Akhirnya ia berdeham. "Katakan langsung ke orangnya," ujarnya.

"Ayo kita praktekkan."

Rukia terlihat terkejut tetapi akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Ichigo melipat tangannya di atas meja, matanya menatap lurus ke mata Rukia. "Aku menyukaimu," ujarnya mantap.

Ichigo dapat melihat wajah Rukia perlahan dihiasi semu merah muda. Ia menganggap hal itu sebagai respon positif, membuat ia semakin yakin untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Rukia menjawab. Bibir gadis itu bergerak membentuk sebuah senyum canggung. Dalam senyum itu Ichigo bisa melihat rasa sakit yang Rukia rasakan. Ichigo berharap rasa sakit itu karena Rukia tak menginginkannya menyukai gadis lain.

"Sekarang pergilah, temui gadis itu, dan katakan padanya." Rukia berkata dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

Ichigo tersenyum, dugaannya benar. Cintanya ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Aku baru saja melakukannya." Ia berkata dengan santai.

Rukia ternganga. Matanya menatap tak berkedip pada Ichigo. "Kau—"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, Rukia. Dan kau sudah bilang kau juga menyukaiku," ujar Ichigo senang.

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu lagi." Dengan cepat Ichigo memotong kata-kata gadis itu.

"Siapa bilang aku mau menarik kata-kataku," sahut Rukia sembari memalingkan muka.

Ichigo menyeringai. "Baguslah, karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

 _Seumur hidup kau terikat denganku, Rukia. Selamanya bersamaku ..._

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca drabble ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
